


约定

by Madrisbon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madrisbon/pseuds/Madrisbon
Summary: 安东尼奥其实并不相信鬼魂这种超自然事物的存在，虽然他自己的存在就是无法解释的超自然现象。
Relationships: Portugal/Spain (Hetalia), Spain/Portugal(Hetalia), 西葡
Kudos: 6





	约定

**Author's Note:**

> 葡萄牙国王塞巴斯蒂安一世，从小受耶稣会影响很深，坚信自己将成为一个以耶稣之名征服非洲穆斯林的统帅。亲政后不久在没有子嗣的情况下着手对摩洛哥的菲斯进行一场圣战，首次进攻失败狂热不减，1578年夏季再次进攻，在葡萄牙历史上最惨痛的战役后，身陨马哈赞河。他死后引发了葡萄牙王位继承的问题，最后被西班牙国王菲利普（或称腓力）二世趁虚而入。虽然战死，在葡萄牙人心中他只是失踪了，渴盼塞巴斯蒂安回归的思潮在历史上反复出现，特别是危难时刻，渐渐演化成类似于弥赛亚的信仰。（到现在是调侃性质居多啦）  
> “他终将在浓雾中归来”

偶尔地，安东尼奥去里斯本会碰上浓雾天气——里斯本的雾气太多，配上蓝得略显幽深的海洋，总透露着一股说不清的冷冽。但是在阳光好的时候，那里的秋冬其实一点都不会冷。瓷砖铺就的波浪形地面，会晃动着仿若水色的光，为了中和这种柔媚，女人便叼着烟，踩着黑色的高跟鞋踏过去，溅起清脆的声音如碎浪。而佩德罗不太一样，他喜欢慢慢地淌过去。  
安东尼奥不得不跟着他一起淌。虽然西班牙人偶尔也喜欢踩着干瘪的落叶，跃着轻快的步子前进，听那些清脆的“咔嚓”声，同明黄色铛铛车的喇叭声交错在一处。

“这让我想起了伊比利亚黑猪火腿味的薯片。”安东尼奥擅长在迁就葡萄牙的脚步时突发奇想。  
“我觉得这种食物同时毁了火腿和薯片。”佩德罗会客观评价。

稍微有些离题，当安东尼奥去里斯本碰上浓雾天气，有时会听到过路行人带着笑意的惊呼——“啊，是我们的国王归来了吗！”，当地导游会对异国旅客耐心解释，解释一段曾经伤痛、渍满渴盼与哀愁，而此时已经平淡，甚至含着些诙谐意味的历史，介绍那位死在马哈赞河的年轻国王，与他未尽的事业。

“你那个国王要是知道我们现在的关系会不会揍你一顿？”

安东尼奥突发感慨，捏捏佩德罗的手指——起雾的时候他会很自然地牵过葡萄牙人的手，自然到让后者忘记去逗他，更别提从温暖中抽出自己发凉的手。或许安东尼奥即是亮色本身。

“会先把你揍一顿。”  
佩德罗毫不客气。

“……啊！栗子！”  
安东尼奥撇嘴，正想问他如果塞巴斯蒂安突然出现，他是帮国王揍自己还是帮自己把国王塞回棺材里，突然闻到了烤栗子的香味，豪放而原生，原来他们已经走到了烤栗子摊聚集的地方。西班牙人难得来一次里斯本，自然不会放过这个，留佩德罗在原地，冲过去称量一把了。

如果时间可以倒流，安东尼奥绝对不会问出之前那个问题的。

——这是他此时的全部想法。

烤栗子摊冒着浓烟，与雾气纠缠在一处，带着些魔幻的色彩，安东尼奥接过纸袋，正剥开一个栗子打算往嘴里扔，突然感到一只发凉的手搭上了自己的肩膀。

“唉，不是让你在原地等我吗？这么大的雾万一我们走散了怎么办……”西班牙人埋怨，将剥好的栗子往身后人嘴里塞。

“我亲爱的佩德罗，知道你想念我很久了，今日终于有机会归来。”

陌生的声音突兀地裹挟着些寒意，安东尼奥手一抖，栗子“噔”地落在了地上。他回头，定睛一看，恨不得对着自己来一拳让自己晕过去。

眼前的男人，赫然穿着十六世纪末葡萄牙贵族的衣服，一头鬈发凌乱不堪，苍白且年轻的脸上还沾有血迹。他眯着眼睛朝自己笑，有那么一瞬间和佩德罗惯有的神情重合。

“塞……塞巴斯蒂安？”  
不会吧……

“嗯？好久不见，你怎么剪了头发？”国王并没有察觉到他的反应，他的手冰得就像墓地里的大理石，“还穿着这么没有品位的衣服。”

救命啊！救命啊！  
自己要是说出自己的真实身份绝对会被这双手掐死的吧！

“安东尼奥，你买个栗子也花了太久了吧……嗯？你们在干什么？”

2

佩德罗确实在过去渴盼过塞巴斯蒂安的回归。

无论是在“巴比伦之囚”的那段岁月，还是在拿破仑入侵期间，他的回归都一度成为支持自己复国的精神支柱之一。

哪怕现在想来荒谬不堪。

他也确实在心里假设过，如若这位曾经被视为国家希望的国王，用眼泪、游行与祈祷才从天主那里换来的国王，在民众的欢呼与热烈期待中诞生的国王，没有前往摩洛哥，或者是，西班牙的那位腓力二世同意与他一起进行圣战，一切会不会截然不同？而如若死于黄金时代末的他真的归来，又会不会对自己失望透顶？

但是，所有的这些渴盼与担忧，最后都如同涌潮抚平白沙再回返，此刻已经彻底归于平淡。

……才怪。

怎么会这样。

佩德罗和塞巴斯蒂安坐在秋日公园的长椅上，心态纠结，后者带着好奇打量雾气中经过的人们，评价他们的衣着奇奇怪怪，丝毫没有意识到自己才是最奇怪的那个。他友善地朝盯着自己的行人微笑，而行人们大多也回以了然的微笑，有几个要求合影，于是佩德罗机械地接过手机举起手机按下快门，拍下以为这是什么新出的纪念活动的旅客，与略显困惑的国王，保存图片，随后归还。当然，他也保持着微笑。  
只是因为不知道该露出什么样的表情而已。

“看来并没有人认出我是谁。”人群散去，国王略显落寞，皱起了浓眉。

“其实……距离您离去，已经过了将近五百年了。”

“什么！原来已经这么久了吗？难怪……”国王挠了挠头，惊讶地笑了笑，带着好奇去看不远处浅绿色或者淡蓝色的招牌，烤栗子，咖啡与甜点的香气飘到这里，可惜他并不知道那些是什么。“刚刚我认错的人是西/班牙吧……他叫什么名字来着……”

“安东尼奥。”

安东尼奥借替他们买东西之名溜走了，显然是一位好弟弟。不能怪他，如若待在这里，待塞巴斯蒂安知道他在自己死后对佩德罗做了什么，安东尼奥肯定免不了被武力和体魄都极强的国王揍一顿。

“你们的关系看上去变好了很多。”

落叶被风拖拽着，在瓷砖地板上发出细微的声响。

“……是的，毕竟现在也没有那么多需要争夺的东西了。”  
佩德罗愣了愣，正想否认，却发现的确如此，于是他垂眼回答，并没有发觉自己语气里的怀恋与怅然。

“看来这五百年真的发生了很多，也难怪，毕竟可是五百年啊！”国王连感慨都显得壮志豪情，“五百年，可以让天主的圣名响彻被异教徒占领的失落之地。”

“……”  
五百年，也可以让昔日帝国几经浮沉，让衰颓的痛苦与永恒的骄傲糅在一处，让追逐海洋的孩子成为海上贵族，而贵族又被海潮夺走最后的特权。

五百年其实也很短。安东尼奥和佩德罗依旧走在里斯本的街道上，不过是脚步变得更慢，英葡的永久联盟依旧没有被撕裂，波尔图港口的沙滩，一曲法朵的悲情还在回响，某个不被相信的约定，也在平淡无奇的某一个秋日毫无预兆地被履行。

“……”佩德罗等待他问自己五百年来发生了什么，等待他的失望与斥责。

“这里离贝伦塔近吗？我想去看看。”  
但是国王没有，他叉着腰起身，兴奋得就像要去进行一场狩猎，或者是斗牛——他非常擅长。  
他从来没有老去过。

3

“您开创了奖学金制度的科英布拉大学一直在涌现出了不起的人物，不过它现在已经不是葡/萄牙的唯一一所大学了。”  
海风呼呼地吹，佩德罗的发辫在风中摇晃，他的话语也逐渐变得不着边际。

“卡蒙斯还对于我只资助医学与生物这两个学科……好像是吧？……这两个学科的学生感到很不满意。”国王四处走动，踩了踩胡椒粉盒状的炮台。“说起来他后来怎么样了？”

“在您离开后第二年也逝世了。”

“……这样啊。”塞巴斯蒂安走到了塔的边沿。“但是医学真的很重要啊！里斯本大瘟疫期间因为医生不够，只能跑去塞维利亚请医生，说起来还欠了安东尼奥一个人情。”

“他不会介意的。”佩德罗笑道。

“……话说是我的错觉吗？”

“嗯？”

“你提起安东尼奥的时候语气总会不由自主地放柔和，……好像五百年前也是这……”

“没有这回事。”葡萄牙人罕见地打断了国王的话。

塞巴斯蒂安耸了耸肩。

他们带着怀念地聊了起来，不去聊昔日的狂热，不去聊未尽的梦想，不去聊那场葡萄牙历史上最惨痛的战争。而去聊那些往来穿梭不息的商船，海盗行商的传说其实并非传说，聊那几场异常精彩的斗牛表演，红布在记忆中依旧鲜艳亮丽，国王乔装上场，惊艳了无数贵族女子，可惜他对女性没有兴趣，还有好几段大臣的轶闻，他们此刻沉睡在皇家陵园之中，如若知晓大概依旧会被这年轻且颇具激情的国王气得抖胡须。

佩德罗和他狂笑不已。笑出了眼泪。

夕阳温柔地铺洒在海面上，雾气早就消散得一干二净。  
涨潮时分，顶部的塔楼仿若浮在河面上，飘忽不定，就像梦境一般。

“我想我该离开了。”国王苍白的面颊被夕阳染出了快乐的晕影。

“……好。”佩德罗张嘴，想要说什么，最后却什么都没能说出来。

“其实在我面前你不必担忧什么，我的孩子。”塞巴斯蒂安走近他，“无论我死之后发生了些什么，错的都不是你。”

“……”  
海鸥的身影掠过金红色的云层。

“我太清楚地了解帝国面临的困境，但是我还是自大地决定去摩洛哥，去攻打菲林，因为我的国民们告诉我，我是主赐予葡萄牙的礼物……”

“您确实是。”  
并不仅仅是狂妄，不仅仅是不自量力。

“只是人的命运，又何尝不像是帝国的命运？总会归于尘土。但是……人的不幸与沉沦可以用死亡总结，人的幸运与耀眼可以被死亡定格成永恒……”

但是国家不行，佩德罗不行。

他必须睁大着眼，去看这片土地被异族反复征服，看不同信仰的人无休止地厮杀，看着自己被戴上冠冕又被热风击沉，手指在伤疤上掠过就记录下了无数场战争，拥有过的一切最后只剩下遗迹，只能循着消失的脚印，去幻想昔日荣光。

“一直以来，你辛苦了。”

冰冷的触感落于佩德罗的发顶，比起昔日的国王与他的国，此刻，英年早逝的男人与不会老去的男人更像是一对兄弟。佩德罗愣住了，还未能说些什么，夕阳的余晖便透过国王消失的身影，捧着他的脸颊。  
他保持着这种姿势。

“佩德罗！！”

直到耳边传来胞弟的声音。

“你不是……”佩德罗一惊，转身，他还以为安东尼奥飞机都到马德里了。

“我去给你们买东西了啊！”安东尼奥怀中搂着一堆乱七八糟的东西，佩德罗扫了一眼，什么《神秘主义的由来和发展》，什么《神秘学通论》，一盒蛋挞，两本《圣经》，甚至还有一尊小小的圣母像。因为跑得太快，他的脸有些发红，亮晶晶的汗滴从额前滑下。“找死我了！你们不提前和我说好要乱走吗！还好我猜到你们会来这里……”

“……辛苦了。”佩德罗说不出些什么，可能是安东尼奥的眼睛在黄昏中太耀眼。

“咦，国王呢？”

“他走了。”

“什么！他怎么就走了！我还没有……咦！佩德罗你的表情……”

葡萄牙人闻言，立刻露出了平日里的那副神情，挑了挑眉。就算很吃力。

“你不是很担心他会揍你吗？”

错觉吗……安东尼奥想要挠头，但是没手。

“确实有点，但他可是你的国王诶，虽然我不够了解他，再说他要是揍我，你也会帮我的吧。”

不够了解吗……佩德罗又看了一眼他怀里的《神秘学通论》，觉得自己的弟弟真是可爱到不行。于是他朝依旧满脸困惑的安东尼奥走去，替他分担了一盒蛋挞，并准备就地解决。

“你猜。”他挑出了烤得最好的那一只。

“我不猜。”安东尼奥张开嘴，“咔嚓”一声，在葡萄牙人的手里吃到了秋冬时节的第一只蛋挞，虽然是自己付的钱。

……也不是很辛苦。  
夜晚终于姗姗来迟，最后一缕鲜艳的光影，将他们的影子融化到了一处。


End file.
